


Running Home To You

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Legends of Tomorrow [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to write avalance with a kid, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), co captains, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Idk how this is going to turn out but hope y'all didn't mind it x
Relationships: Alex Sharpe-Lance/Original Female Character, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Legends of Tomorrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799248





	Running Home To You

This story isn’t published yet but it was gonna be deleted from my drafts, should hopefully be posting soon x

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this is going to turn out but hope y'all didn't mind it x


End file.
